


Rude!

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [12]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dallas is a bad influence, Johnny has a potty mouth, M/M, cursing, they get ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Well That Was Pretty Rude Of You To Say for Jally"-AnonThis was honestly really funny to write despite how short it is!Johnny and Dally get ice cream and Johnny has a potty mouth
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Kudos: 17





	Rude!

Johnny and Dally were walking along the sidewalk, brisk evening air cooling them quickly. 

It was late September, the air starting to become cooler as fall rolled in, the laughter of children playing outside one of the only things to be heard.

“You wanna go to the dingo? Heard they’re doin’ a discount on ice cream,” Johnny said with a smile, looking up at Dallas through his thick bangs.

Dallas shrugged and reached into his pocket for a cancer stick and his box of matches, lighting one and handing it to Johnny before taking his own. 

Johnny nodded his thanks, the two continued walking to the dingo.

“So, what kinda ice cream ya gonna get?” Dally asked with a joyful tone. 

“I think I’m gonna get vanilla, what about you?” Johnny replied with a smile.

“There’s a discount on ice cream and you’re gonna get a plain ass flavor like vanilla? Unbelievable,” Dally joked.

“Fuck off ‘I don’t like red velvet even though it’s just chocolate dyed red’ ass,” Johnny shot back jokingly.

Dallas looked at Johnny with a shocked face. He’s heard him curse, but he’s never said anything along those lines before.

“Well, that was pretty rude of you to say,” Dallas joked to Johnny, nudging his shoulder. 

“It was funny!” Johnny said through giggles, face breaking in a large grin.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll give you that,” Dallas sighed, chuckling lightly. 

  
  



End file.
